corazon de dioses
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura sera una diosa pero que pasa si se enamoro de otra persona
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En la aldea de konoha, se encontraba bajo una lluvia incontrolable que no deva tregua a nadie , los arboles se movían y las ventanas tanto como las puertas de las casas se azotaban terriblemente.  
>Una casa mas bien mansión, en una cama matrimonial que de largo mide 4 metros y de ancho 3 metros, en encontraba una chica de cullos cabellos rosas descansaban sobre una almuada blanca y esponjada, una cara angelical que parece tallada por los mismísimos angeles , unos ojos verde jade que te dejan embobado y un cuerpo de diosa el nombre de esta espectacular chica es sakura haruno .<p>

Pero para su mala suerte estaba teniendo una pesadilla , su frente esta pelada de sudor, en ese justo momento se suelta un trueno y ella se despirta sobre saltada , asta el gato blanco de ojos morados se asusto y de imediato el gato fue a dar a los brazos de su ama y ella lo resibio con gusto

Sakura:tranquilo erik esta bien solo fue un trueno

Gato:mmm miau

Sakura se volvió a dormir pero dentro de medio hora despertó y ya no durmió para eso era las 4 de la mañana asi que se mantuvo despierta.

Ya eran las 8 asi que desidio pararse e irse a bañar escojio unos jines de color negro apretados y una blusa blanca se tardo aproximadamente unos 20 minutos y se fue a entrenar en el campo numero 7

-

Después de un rato muy largo se agoto, fue a su casa y de la nada su hombro le empezó a doler y hasta sangrar se reviso pero no tenia herida alguna asi que se extraño de ese suceso , cuando menos se lo esperaba dejo de sangrar y de doler por si acaso sakura se curo por si fue algún tendón o ligamento roto y se fue a dormir con su pequeño gato entre sus brazos y cuando ella no se dio cuenta el lugar donde le dilia empezó a sangrar nuevamente pero solamente una sola gota y lo mas raro es que empezó a brillar en un tono rosa, rojo y negro , ni siquiera el gato se dio cuenta.

Lo siento no me maten por hacerlo tan corto pero entiendan tengo exámenes asi que me voy a tardar en subir mis fic pero lo are interesante y misterioso


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando se despertó vio la manchita de sangre pero no le dio importancia asi que se fue a bañar esta vez escogió unos pantalones azul marino y una blusa roja con una chaqueta negra , claro que con sus respectivo ropa interior , al salir ya vestida se recogió su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el fleco tapaba su ojo izquierdo, se maquillo muy ligeramente con un poco de delineador negro y su banda ninja iva en su cintura simulando un cinturón, tomo a su gatito y se fue a dar una vuelta , ella en los sentimiento ya no expresaba mucho

Cuando regreso a su casa estaba cabeza arriba, no sentía ningún chakra era muy raro pero aun asi no le dio tanta importancia y se puso acomodar, le dio de comer a su gatito y se fue a la cosina a prepararse un serial.

Termino y se fue a lavar los trastes y los dientes , cuando fue a dormir en su pared estaba escrito con letra mayúsculas y con sangre.

"TE SEGURE A TODOS LADOS Y ESTOY MAS SERCA DE LO QUE CREES"

Asi que de imediato se fue a buscar a tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

así que de inmediato se fue a buscar a tsunade

sakura:!me podría decir quien me envió ese mensaje ¡

tsunade:a ver primero cálmate , segundo primero se toca la puerta para entrar, y tercero ¿Qué mensaje?

calmada- el que esta en mi pared , pero lo que me sorprendió es que esta escrito con sangre y no hay indicio que alguien estuvo hay

Tsunade: entonces ¿Cómo lo escribieron?

Sakura: ¡no lo se!

Tsunade: mandare investigar , quieres quedarte aqui

Sakura: si grasias

Tsunade: esta bien pero ten cuidado-el esta aquí-

AMBU: que requiere quinta hokage

Tsunade: quiero que vigiles a sakura haruno de cerca pero sin que ella lo note

AMBU: hai

Tsunade: lo siento, sakura pero es necesario, no puedo desirte nada

Sakura iva caminando a sia la casa de la quinta hokage cuando se encontró a sasuke, naruto y kakashi-sensei , ella los saludo, pero ni caso le hicieron asi que se detuvo a contemplar la luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Paso un tiempo ya no había mas recados ni nada todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta ahora, la quinta mando llamar a sakura.

Sakura: que pasa sensei y porque esta sasuke, naruto y kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: te mande llamar porque tu equipo pidió que salgas del equipo

Sakura: ¡ QUEEEEEEEE! ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: porque te cren devil

Sakura: ¡NO!

Tsunade: sakura escucha

Sakura: ¡no tu escucha! Todo este tempo me e roto la espalda para estar a la altura de ellos y no verles la espalda y me salen con esto, son unos malagradesidos por mi vallance al diablo y saben desde el dia de hoy , yo no los conozco para mi no existen

Naruto con lagrimas: ¡no digas eso sakura!

Sakura: es la verdad se acabo

Naruto: eres mi mejor amiga

Sakura: sabes que ¡pudrete!

Sakura salio corriendo de la sala, afuera estaba callendo un tormenton.

*pensamiento de sakura*

Malditos como se atreven a despresiarme, no se vale me esforcé dia tras dia, noche tras noche, y asi me lo agradesen les deceo la muerte, no pero pero la muerte, se arrepentirá

*fin de los pensamientos*

Sakura sin darse cuenta había llegado un claro pero hay había otra persona.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5  
>sakura lloraba a mares y maldecia todo y a todos , de lo que no se dio cuenta es que una persona estaba a lado de ella<br>sakura: malditos los adio, pero la pagaran, la pagaran caro muy caro

el sujeto toco el hombro de sakura con su mano y ella se exalto pero no se dio la vuelta

?:como es que tan linda criatura este sola y a demas llorando  
>sakura: no es de su incumbencia<br>?h claro que lo es quieres salir de aqui  
>sakura:si<br>?: bien consedido my lady  
>sakura: porque me dice asi<br>?: porque lo eres  
>sakura: claro que no<br>?:si

-

y todo se volvio negro

no me maten es que la emosion o la otra dimension esta en el otro capitulo pero lo subire rapido


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6  
>cuando sakura desperto se encontraba en una habitasion oscura, en una cama grande y suave cuando abrio los ojos , se encontro a una chica de pelo rojo, grandes anteojos y traia ropa de sirvienta tampoco era muy alta<p>

mi: como se siente señorita  
>sakura: bien ¿pero donde estoy?<br>mi: en la mansion phantomhave  
>sakura: ¿y que hago aqui?<br>mi: sebastian la encontro y el señorito ordeno, traerla aqui y que se cumplan todos sus caprichos  
>sakura: ¿quien es el señorito?<br>mi: pues el conde ciel phantomhave  
>sakura: ire a verlo<br>mi: espere señorita deve prepararse  
>sakura: asi cuantos dias estube inconsiente<br>mi: 2 dias  
>sakura: donde queda el baño<br>mi or haya

-

ya bañana fue a un gran salon donde en una mesa de madera reposaba un juego de ajedrez con su tablera y piezas  
>un joven habia llegado al salon , es alto , usa ropa de mayordomo, pelo negro. y ojos cafe claro muy apuesto<p>

?: señorita el amo biene en un momento

y en cuanto sakura se voltio

?: *wooo que hermosa*  
>sakura: ah si quien eres<br>?: mi nombre es sebastian michaelis y el de usted  
>sakura: sakura haruno mucho gusto<p>

y en cuanto se tocaron las manos, ambos sintieron una corriente electrica

?: veo que ya se comosieron


	7. Chapter 7

disculpen la trardanza pèro estoy de vacaciones espero que entiendan por su compresion gracias

capitulo 7

Sakura: hai

¿: soy el conde y cabeza de la familia phantomhave, ciel phantomhave

Sakura: mucho gusto, yo soy sakura haruno kuronichi de la aldea de la hoja y la mejor ninja medico

Ciel: veo que ya conociste a mi mayordomosebastian

Sakura: asi es conde

Ciel: por favor llamame ciel

Sakura: muy bien ciel , me puedes llamar solo sakura o saku

Ciel : sakura que te trajo a qui

Sakura: no lo se yo soy de otra dimensión

-en otra dimension-

Naruto: como pudimos hacerle esto a sakura

Kakashi: la extraño mucho

Sasuke: hmo

Naruto: oh vamos sasuke tu amas a sakura

Sasuke: ¡no es cierto!

Naruto: ¡que siiiiiiiiiiiii!

¿: disculpa

Naruto: si ¿quien eres?

¿: me presento soy zero y busco a solar

Kakashi: no hay nadie en la aldea con ese nombre

Zero : si es una chica de 12 años , pelo rosa, ojos jades y una cara angelical ¿la han visto?

Naruto: hablas de sakura

Zero: ¿sakura? No creo que no te dijo

Kakashi: desisnos que

Zero: que su nombre real es solar no sakura

Kakashi: mejor iremos con la hokahe a si sabremos de que habla

-con la hokage-

Toc toc

Tsunade: adelante, kakashi, sasuke, naruto que se les ofrese

Sasuke: venimos a que nos resuelva como es eso que sakura no es sakura si no su nombre real es solar

Tsunade: ¿Quién les dijo eso?

Naruto: si o no

Tsunade: si, pero como saben de eso

¿: yo les dije, es hora de desir la verdad

Tsunade:! Zero! Que hacer aquí

Zero :vengo para llevarme a la princesa solar

Tsunade/kakashi/sasuke/naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

naruto: pero sakura no tiene 13 tiene 18

tsuande: porque no dejas que el se explique- dijo a puntando a zero

-en la otra dimencion-

ciel- y es por eso que no quieres estar con ellos

sakura- asi es es mi equipo cre que soy devil, pero no lo soy controlo los cuatro elementos, aparte de ser medico por exelencia siempre me an aplastado y me canse de ello asi que me voy a vengar de ellos no importa el costo lo are-y sakura se retiro de hay

ciel-piensas lo mismo que yo sebastian

sebastian: si, asi es

ciel: quiero que mientras este aqui le saques lo que mas puedas de informacion se me hace una chica interesante y si quieres de la manera que acostumbras

sebastian: yes my lord

Sakura estaba en su habitación cuando la puerta sonó

Sakura: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Soy yo señorita puedo entrar

Sakura: si Sebastián, adelante ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sebastián: ¿Por qué tiene ese sentido de la vida, piensa que está sola i abandonada?

Sakura: porque así es, yo soy ambu E.M

Sebastián: ¿ambu E.M?

Sakura: quiere decir ambu especializado en matar

Sebastián: ¿y no quiere cambiar?- acercándose peligrosamente a sakura

Sakura: ¿Por qué querría cambiar?

Sebastián: no lo sé ¿usted dígame?- comenzando a tocar sus piernas, y colocándose encima de ella sobre la cama, sakura le dio la vuelta y quedo arriba de el

Sakura: más te vale, no sobrepasase con migo porque te puede ir mal

Sebastián: correré el riesgo

Y en lo menos esperado los ojos de sakura cambiaron de forma, su pupila se hizo alargada como la de un gato y se quitó rápido de donde estaba

Sakura: ¡sal de mi habitación!

Sebastián: está bien gatita

En cuanto Sebastián se levantó sakura lo empujo y lo arrincono a una pared

Sakura: no me digas gatita

Sebastián: ¿Por qué gatita?

Sakura: a menos que quieras morir a manos mías

Sebastián: tal vez si

Sebastián la voltio y le planto un beso en los labios, después de terminar el beso sakura le dio una cachetada y lo saco a empujones y un pequeño golpe que lo saco rápido y serró la puerta

Sebastián: así me gusta brava mi gatita (pensamientos ten por seguro sakura que tú y yo terminaremos siendo pareja) y se fue al comedor

Ciel: que te paso, tres la mejilla roja

Sebastián: la gatita se puso brava

Ciel: no había visto que una dama te pegara

Sebastián: ni yo esta es la primera vez, pero me gusto que ella lo hiciera

final del capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ciel: quiero que la investigues

Sebastián: empezando porque de un instante a otro sus ojos tomaron los ojos de un gato

Ciel: ¿crees que este del lado de los shinigamis y le dieron esas habilidades?

Sebastián: no, pero la investigare

Ciel: todo lo que puedas de ella

Sebastián: yes, my lord

-en otra dimencion-

Tsunade: sakura tiene un pasado oscuro, que por el bien de ella hicimos que lo olvidara, le borramos la memoria y suplantamos imágenes falsas de recuerdos falsos, pero va a empezar a salir de ella su verdadera personalidad, pero no les puedo decir que es solo que es una diosa del universo.

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: Y porque nos, nos puede decir porque es una diosa y porque no demuestra ni tiene poderes de una diosa del universo

Tsunade: es asunto confidenciado

Kakashi: ¡pero estamos de sakura, tiene que decirnos, puede estar en problemas!

Tsunade: no les debía de importar, ustedes fueron los que sacaron a sakura del equipo siete

Kakashi: si per…

Tsunade: pero nada, ahora si dicen que se preocupan- diciendo esto un poco enojada

Naruto: fue una equivocación

Tsunade: entiendo, pero cuando se enteran que desaparición hay si se preocupan cuando antes no lo hicieron, es más no saben que existía

Zero: lady tsunade me puede decir si solar

-en la dimension de londres-

Mery: oh señorita pase, bochan regresara rápido con Sebastián

¿?: Si aguardare

Sakura: Mery, ¿me podrías decir donde están las sabanas?

Mery: hai

¿?: Oye aguarda, quien es

Mery: oh es la señorita sakura es la invitada de bochan

¿?: Ohhh, oye me llama Elizabeth y te pondré un vestido

Sakura: yo no uso vestido

Elizabeth: pero yo te pondré uno y decorare la mansión de ciel, así que manos a la obra

-después de un tiempo-

Ciel y Sebastián van llegando en el carruaje se bajaron y Sebastián le abre la puerta a ciel

Ciel: ¿pero qué paso aquí?

Su mansión paso de seria a, alegre con muchos colores de aquí allá con globos y serpentina

Elizabeth: feliz cumpleaños ciel

Ciel: ¿Elizabeth que haces aquí?

Elizabeth: a y tenían que tener algo

A ciel y Sebastián les puso un gorro para bebe de color azul y otro rosa y los demás tenían vestidos y trajes muy coloridos de color claro y Elizabeth tenían un vestido rosa claro

Elizabeth: a ciel haba una muchacha muy linda y que era tu invitada así que le puse un lindo vestido

Sebastián: eso quiero verlo

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres ver Sebastián?

Y en la escalera estaba sakura con un vestido color rojo con listones blancos y ampón, su cabello estaba recogido un una cola de caballo y dejaba algunos caireles caer como cascada se veía realmente hermosa, sakura bajo y sé que do al pie de las escaleras

Sebastián: ¿me permite ser su acompañante esta noche señorito?

Sakura: este bien


	10. Chapter 10

AVISO URGENTE  
>a todas aquellos que len mi historia les informo que tambien sera publicada tanto aqui como en mi pagina de fanfiction y hay me llamo phantomhave pero tanto como phantomhave y sakura yugioh es la misma persona, hago esto para que mas personas visiten mi historia pero voy estar tanto publicando aqui que aya o tal vez esta tenga mas contenido que lo demas grasias por su comprension.<p>

capitulo 10

Sebastián: ¿me permite ser su acompañante esta noche señorita?

Sakura: este bien

La música comenzó a sonar y sakura y Sebastián fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar

Elizabeth: se ve que sakura y Sebastián serian una buena pareja

Ciel: ya lo creo, nunca había visto a Sebastián con esa cara-(pensamiento: es una cara de felicidad y no una cara de perversidad)

Elizabeth: vamos ciel hay que ir también a bailar

Ciel: si

(Autora: en mi historia ciel si sabía bailar)

Mientras con Sebastián y sakura

Sebastián: bailas muy bien para ser una ninja

Sakura: fui entrenada desde los 4 años pero no lo recuerdo mucho apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de mi infancia, sin embargo yo sé lo que eres

Sebastián: y ¿qué crees que soy?

Sakura: por favor ni más claro que el agua, ¿Por qué no vamos hablar de esto en privado o quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

Sebastián: vamos

Sakura: te sigo

Sakura y Sebastián salieron a un pequeño jardín de la mansión hablar de ese tema

Sebastián: muy bien habla

Sakura: eres un demonio

Sebastián: y como lo supiste

Sakura: trabajo con criaturas mitológicas yo sé lo que son cada uno y lo que no

Sebastián: entonces has de saber que los demonios tienen fama de conquistadores

Sakura: si por eso no caeré en tus trucos baratos

Sebastián: ¿cuáles trucos?

Sakura: los de seducción para poder sacar información, si quieres información mía tendrás que investigar en otra parte porque yo no te la daré

Sebastián: ya sabía que eras dura, pero dime ¿Por qué los ojos se te cambiaron cuando entre a tu habitación?

Sakura: no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría

Sebastián: conseguiré información tuya, ah y también te conseguiré a ti como mi pareja

Sakura: eso tu crees

Sebastián: no creo se va hacer

Y Sebastián agarra de la cintura a sakura y la acerca a el asta que sus labios quedan a centímetros


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

Sebastián: no creo se va hacer

Y Sebastián agarra de la cintura a sakura y la acerca a el asta que sus labios quedan a centímetros, sakura posas sus brazos en el cuello de sebastian y sus manos en su cabello

Sakura: parece que me quieres seducir para sacarme información

Sebastian: tal vez, pero lo que estes segura es que lo que quiero es probar tus labios y como siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Sakura: pues conmigo se te ara difícil

Sebastian: ¿Por qué?

Sakura : porque yo no soy chica fácil, eres guapo eso no se puede negar pero para conseguirme tienes que hacer puntos

Sebastian: pues are lo necesaria porque quiero que algo te quede claro tu vas a ser mi novia

Sakura: ya lo veremos

Sebastian: pues lo veras hermosa

Y de inprobiso sebastian le da un beso a sakura, pero el problema es que no correspondia asi que le mordio levemente el labio para que abriera la boca y asi lo iso sebastian no perdió tiempo y adentro su lengua en la cavidad de sakura, para sebastian sabia a gloria y sakura comenzaba a corresponderle, de un beso tranquilo se volvió un beso a pasionando, sebastian tomo de la nuca a sakura y la acostó en sus brazos estilo princesa cuando de improbiso, ciel acababa de llegar y presencio el beso, pero el motivo el que estuviera hay esque necesitaba a sebastian porque sospechaba de el mayordomo de madame red

Ciel: dejen aire para los demás

Sebastian para a sakura y se sapararon

Sebastian: bochan que necesita

Ciel: que vengas necesito que investiges, y buenas noches sakura

Sakura: buenas noches ciel

Ya se abian adentrado a la mansión sebastian y ciel

Ciel: quiero que investiges el mayordomo de madame red esta muy raro

Sebastian: si

Ciel: ah y después hablamos de tu interés por sakura

Sebastian: yes, my lord

¿a caso sebastian va en serio con sakura?

¿Qué pasara con el secreto que envuelve el pasado de sakura?

¿sakura perdonara a su equipo?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El konoha el quipo siete estaba tan consternado por la revelación de la historia de la vida de sakura y ellos muy cobardemente la sacaron del equipo 7 después de tantos años que ella lucho por hacerse fuerte para que el equipo se fortaleciera y los tres le dieron la espalda y ahora que la querían de regreso ella había desaparecido de la aldea y de sus vidas y sabían cómo regresarla asía ellos y que los perdone por lo que hicieron.

Zero seguía diciendo que sakura no es sakura si no su nombre real es rolar pero que sus padres adoptivos cambiaron su nombre por seguridad de la pequeña y de la aldea, pero hasta ellos comprendían que como sakura se iba a quedar en la aldea después cuando ellos mismos que se decían un equipo le dieron la espalda y mucho menos va querer regresar cuando se entere de la verdad.

Naruto: ya paso mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de sakura

Kakashi: ¡hay que salir e ir a buscarle!

Sasuke: y lo más importante que regrese y que nos perdone

Kakashi: y que tal si no quiere regresar

Naruto: entonces la traeremos a rastras o con los huesos rotos si es necesario, no descansare hasta que mi hermanita regrese y seamos el equipo 7

Perdonen la demora es que tengo que hacer tarea y proyectos de la escuela pero pensare rápido e intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Tsunade: solo ahan lo que tengan que hacer

Sasuke/kakashi/naruto: ¡! Hai

/

En otro lado

¿: sebas- chan! Hay tu quien eres

Sakura : disculpa

¿: yo soy grell un shinigami

Sakura: asi sebastian me hablo de ti

Grell: mi sebas te hablo de mi!

Sakura: si dejo que eres un irritible, que das lastima y tenia razón

Gell: que -_-

Sakura : mira hay viene

Grell: sebas-chan ¡!

Sebastian paso de largo a grell y fue directo con sakura

Sebastian : buenos días sakura

Sakura : buenos días sebastian

Grell: -_-


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Lo siento si me tarde mucho es que me enferme y tenía que descansar, mi cabeza no procesaba la historia pero ya estoy de regreso comenzamos.

Grell: p-pero sebas-chan es a mí al que tienes que saludar, no a ella-derramando lagrimas estilo anime

Sebastián: grell puede dejarnos solos a la señorita y a mí por favor

Grell: pero sebas-chan

Sebastián: por favor

Grell: como quieras sebas-chan y tú no se te ocurra tocar a mi sebas

Sakura: jamás se me ocurriría tocar a tu novio – grell muy roja como un jitomate sale de la habitación dejando a sakura y Sebastián solos

Sebastián: vengo hablar contigo por lo del beso que nos dimos

Sakura: si quieres olvídalo a mí no me importa-levemente sonrojada

Sebastián: entonces si no te importo ¿Por qué me correspondiste?

Sakura: porque quería experimentar un beso de un demonio

Sebastián: aja y tu crees que me lo creo ese cuento, admítelo me deseas

Sakura: eso quisieras

Sebastián: eso quiero – se había acercado mucho a sakura como si se fueran a dar un beso

Sakura: (pensamiento que me pasa porque me pongo así cuando él está cerca de mí)

Sebastián: que te pasa sa-ku-ri-ta, me tienes miedo

Sakura: miedo yo, jajaja por favor que ingenuo eres

Sebastián: muy bien gatita

Sakura enojada: ya te dije que no me digas gatita

/en la aldea de konoha/

Naruto: ¿Cuánto falta?

Kakashi: ya casi llegamos en donde desapareció sakura

Naruto: ¡hay que darnos prisa!

Kakashi: ya sasuke, ya vamos a encontrar a tu novia

Sasuke: no es mi novia

Naruto: hay sasuke todos sabemos que amas a sakura

Sasuke: ¡QUE NO! Solo es mi amiga

Kakashi: aja, ya llegamos- todos bajaron de los árboles y se situaron donde sakura estuvo la última vez pero lo raro es que su rastro desaparecía

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso que brilla?

Sasuke: es el medallón de sakura- y en cuanto lo tocaron una luz salió muy brillosa y muy fuerte de eso se abrió un oyó y naruto, sasuke y kakashi fueron arrastrados con gran fuerza por eso no pudieron resistirse

/mansión phantomhave/

Naruto, sasuke y kakashi cayeron en el pasto y se pudo oír una voz de que decía

Sakura: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Sakura- ¿pero ustedes que hacen aquí?

Naruto- ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!- se levantó y se lanzó abrazarla pero sakura se lo quito de inmediato

Naruto- p-p-pero sakura

Sakura- tienes el descaro de llamarme así después de lo que hiciste

Kakashi- sakura estamos más que arrepentidos por favor perdónanos

Sakura- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura hace unos sellos y hace el bisturí de chakra y de un solo movimiento le dejo inmovilizado un brazo a kakashi.

Naruto- muy bien sakura tú lo pediste

Y los tres se lanzan asía sakura y ella acumulo chakra en su puño y lo estrello en el suelo causando una grieta de más de 20 metros de largo y por lo cual alerto a Sebastián y a ciel a sí que fueron a investigar i enguanto fueron al patio trasero vieron que se desencadenada una feroz batalla de tres hombres contra una mujer.

Naruto- ¡regresaras a casa sakura aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos!

Sakura- eso está por verse

Así que naruto empezó a liberar el sello del nueve colas, así que sakura debe tomarse enserio esto así que utilizaría el elemento fuego y al igual que naruto por todo su cuerpo empezó a salir una llama rojiza, Sebastián se sorprendió por el poder de los tres hombres pero se sorprendió mas por el poder de su sakura

Sasuke- ¡sharingan! No nos iremos de aquí sin ti

Sakura- entonces van a ¡morirrrr!

Sasuke lanzo su bola de fuego pero se desvió y le iba a dar a ciel Sebastián ya iba a saltar para salvar a ciel pero sakura fue más rápida y lo abrazo protegiéndolo y luego salto a un árbol y lo dejo en una rama para esto sakura tenía manchas negras con rojo por la mitad de su cara y brazo derecho


End file.
